Ryan Garcias and The Battle of The Labryinth
by RyanSonofApollo
Summary: Ryan Garcias, a "normal" thirteen year old boy, finds himself taking a trip to detention a lot more interesting than usual. But things are not always what it seems.(Ever heard that line before?)Well buckle up kiddies, life as a half-blood may be much more interesting than you think. Ranging from crazy people to deadly mazes I present to you "The Battle Of the Labyrinth"
1. Daydream

**Disclaimer- I Don't Own Anything About Percy Jackson Greenie! So Stop Thinking Klunk! All rights reserved to Rick Riordan here. All I own are my oc's.**

**Disclaimer- I Don't Own Anything About Percy Jackson Greenie! So Stop Thinking Klunk! All rights reserved to Rick Riordan here. All I own are my oc's.**

**Chapter One**

**-3-**

New York was _already_ prone to unusual inhabitants. Seeing two boys walking on a New York sidewalk with a book bag on their backs and with what seems to be no worries at all during a New York rush hour isn't even at its _prime abnormality._

It is a school day and two boys are getting ready to go to the school. Suddenly, a drunken-looking man bumped into the taller boy. The drunken man smiled and blindly introduced himself as Fred before lightly pushing him off the side. The taller boy (who was listening to some music prior to that) shrugged off the gesture, but not without saying a small curse as his papers almost slipped out of his reach.

The taller boy turned to his limping friend and was about to say something about _drunken hobo guys such as Fred_ when a voice inside his head said one word.

_Run …_

"Did you say something Carl?" The boy asked the shorter one. The boy, who was wearing baggy pants and a long shirt and jacket (despite the heat) and now identified as Carl, narrowed his brown eyes but still shrugged.

_Run my son…._

_"_Whatever you say Ryan. Whatever you say." The taller boy now identified as Ryan looked around and frowned. Ryan ran his hand through his short dirty blonde hair and continued walking, his left hand in his jacket pocket until he stopped.

"You sure you didn't say anything, cause I am certain that I suddenly didn't become a mind reader overnight." Ryan joked, though uncertainty was clear in his sky blue eyes. "Or that you became a father…"

Carl stopped walking/limping, causing a short "_blockage_" to which people (mostly business men) huffed in frustration before walking around the two, and soon enough, the walking flow reverted back to normal. His scrawny arms folded on his chest and Carl quickly went to his "Inspector Mode." That included narrowed eyes, a few calculating looks and of course, just blatant staring.

Ryan has seen his best friend do that on numerous occasions. Ranging from the "_I know you're lying_" to the classic "_I am absolutely and completely sure that the P.E. teacher did not just turn into a hideous monster that was intent on killing you."_

The last situation was not a joke.

Ever since he turned thirteen last month he was suddenly aware of how many substitute teachers filled his life. Well,seeing as how he always manages to _accidentally_ cause broken noses and such from the resident bully, it was no wonder _why_ he was constantly kicked out of school. His ADHD and Dyslexia didn't help matters seeing as the only subjects he could pass were Music and surprisingly Literature and Medical Science.

History and Math? Not so much.

In fact, his mother (Mrs. Garcias) was quite unhappy with his, what his mom would call "Profesores estúpidos e ignorantes."But not this year. He was certain that he could and he _would_ make his stay at Goode High School work. Even if means making sure no _accidental_ punches (Ohh well, didn't see you there Mark...*Punch*...*Trip* Or there... ) and humiliating remarks (Haikus and musical references don't count right?) to offend the resident school bully.

After a minute more of staring (and a minute of intense fidgeting on Ryan's part), Carl shrugged it off and continued walking, his hand running into his slightly cap-covered hair. "Like I said, whatever you say Ryan. Whatever you say." Then the two boys continued walking.

"Come on. Our teachers won't like the idea of _you_ being late again." His acne and slightly goatee covered friend spun around quickly, but not before catching the worried look of Carl Green.

**-R-**

"Mr. Green and Mr. Garcias, you are both late-" The teacher announced while meticulously putting a tick under the word late. "-For the fifth time in a row." At this the class chortled and laughed at the two boys, the two boys being Carl and I. Mr. Claw's (_Our oh so dearest_ teacher) brown suit and tie made him look like a lawyer, his enormously big glasses became crooked and instinctively, Mr. Claw (I know, I know. I also thought his name was for an _EVIL DUDES Expo_too.) straightened it as best as he could. The history teacher peered thru his enormously big glasses and proceeded in getting his clipboard.

Now Mr. Claw (yeah laugh it off, but if you get detention for a month it's not my problem.) May be the shortest teacher in the class (about the same height as Carl), that doesn't mean he has a bad sense of humor. No... He. Has. The. Worst.

If almost getting me and Carl killed through a series of punishment called, _detentions_ and _homework_, then humiliating me by throwing my test papers out of the window ("Whoops." A certain _Claw_said. "Looks like _Mr_. _Garcias_did not finish the test in time. An automatic zero should suffice.") Then I am sure that I will not survive to see the light of day. (Oh and the feeling that he wants to rip me piece by piece wasn't a reassuring thing to know.)

As I scrambled to my seat, (almost tripping due to a certain Mark Skyler) Mr. Claw began another boring lecture about the civil war. Soon enough, I started to find myself drifting into sleep.

Under normal circumstances, my dreams would just be about, well, about _nothing._ But not today, instead I found myself in a beautiful camp, with rows of Cabins flanking me on either side. Each cabin glowed with power. I soon realized that unlike in my previous dreams, there was absolutely _no_ _one._ Slowly I did a _180_ and counted the glowing cabins.

Twelve cabins.

I inspected the cabin in front of me. Right now, there was a grand marble cabin-actually, I'm not even _sure_ that it was a cabin. But I trusted my gut instinct on this one. I looked closer to the cabin and noticed a big fat number one.

"_Well that settles it."_I thought. "_The big numero uno. The Grande de Cabin or whatever you call it."_

I scanned the area once more, hoping (for reasons unknown), that one of the cabins was meant for _me_. I had to look around twice when I saw a blindingly shiny cabin; it was so bright I had to avert my eyes to look at it properly. It was practically a _homing_ _beacon!_But despite the unnaturally shiny golden cabin, I had the sudden urge to touch it. It was as if it was home. Despite my instinct telling me to wait, I found myself walking over to touch it, when the hairs of my back suddenly rose up.

Suddenly an inhuman growl sounded behind me.

_A Hellhound._

_"Wait, A Hell-what?"_I was confused. Last time I checked the cabin area; there were certainly _no hounds of hell_or monsters from Greek Mythology.

_Turn around._

I followed the voice, only to find out two things:

A) I was wearing a golden ring.

B) And a monster-sized dog was just in front of me _with very sharp claws._

_Run! NOW!_

But it was too late, the monster jumped onto me and-RINNGGG!

"Okay classss is over." The voice of Mr. Claw purred. _Wait?! Purred?!_I thought.

As Mr. Claw turned to face me, I thought his eyes changed into a dark-bluish color, like a reptilian sort of-thing. But before I asked about it, it was back to its normal steely brown. I scooted a bit to the left. It didn't help that I was in the _very front_, _completely_ in _front_ of the _teacher's_ vantage point, but something felt...different than the usual way he talks.

I stood up to get my pack when I realized that a golden ring was placed on my right hand ring finger. I stopped to stare at it in amazement. But as I stood up to get my pack, Mr. Claw started," Oh, please stay for a while Mr. Garciass. I'm ssure you have a lot to tell me in my office."

My face heated up. I looked around as a few of my classmates snickered. But Carl was suddenly pale.

"Actually sir," Carl started. "His mother ordered Ryan to come home _early._" Carl said while looking at me. I noticed that despite the calm look on his face, I noticed that he stressed the word _early_as if something bad was goanna happen. Which was weird, 'cause this time, he was actually _jittery w_hich was enough to make me feel uncomfortable. His brown eyes were pleading, but unlike him, Mr. Claw was someone I didn't want to cross.

"Don't worry Carl," I patted my limping friend. Despite being permanently injured in his legs, he could run/stagger quite fast. "I'll be fine. You can tell my mom that she has nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"Relax! Man, I'll be fine."

Carl then released a very nervous laughter as if something bad will happen. I knew why. Ever since the recent events of missing students soon found dead three days later, parents started sending little kids to school each day. But that didn't bother me,(much) if the serial killer _was_Mr. Claw, I could easily defeat him in combat. (Hopefully)

"Just, come back in one piece okay?"

I smiled to try to make him feel at ease, but for some reason-for some _abnormal reason,_ I can't shake off the thought that Carl meant _"coming back in once piece"_ a bit too, _literal. __Then it struck me that_ he might have been _trying_ to warn me of something and knowing him, that _something_- is _something bad… very bad_.

But it was too late to ponder about anything else as I soon left the classroom, quickly followed by Mr. Claw, as I did so, we continued through the school hallways not knowing that my life would change for better and for worse.

We entered his office and as soon as Mr. Claw closed the door behind him, uneasiness spread like wildfire at the pit of my stomach. I felt trapped.

And I did _not _like it one bit. _Not. One. Bit_.


	2. Mr Claw Goes Wild

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANYTHING besides my oc's (and my dignity of course). All rights goes to Rick Riordan (you know, the guy who actually _WROTE the books. NOT_ ME.)  
><strong>

**-3- Third Person Point Of View**

**-R- Ryan's POV**

**Chapter 2**

-R-

Mr. Claw led me to his office.

His office was to say, pretty _tacky._ Now I know my sense of fashion is about as accurate as my sense of directions, (which is _horrible_ might I add) but I'm pretty sure that giant banners saying _"Silence Is GOLDEN," _or posters that say _"Smoking is Bad For You Health,"_ a giant _peace_ sign _and a few car _lamps strewn on the floor here and there, is the definition of _tacky. All _in all his office looked ordinary.

And if by _ordinary, _you mean that he is _either _trying to live up to the expectations of the school cliques, (_not likely but if he was, he did great_) _or_ that he is trying (_desperately trying_) to bring back the _glamour _the 70's era had.

He sat in front of me in his desk and began straightening his files as I sat on a small wooden chair in front of him. Soon enough, an awkward silence filled the room. Actually I'm not even _sure _that _awkward _is the best term. Something about him just makes me feel uncomfortable and jittery enough to make me fidget at his presence.

Now normally I wouldn't have hesitated to punch the little teacher in the face (not that I wanted to anyway) but _something_ about his _mere _being here was making me tense. It was as if he was _waiting _for me to make a move, which I did …. _Stupidly..._

"Um Mr. Claw? Am I in trouble 'cause I'm pretty sure that I didn't blow up anything today..."I started, my fingers drumming on his wooden desk in an effort to stay calm.

"….Hopefully…."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that at all." Mr. Claw answered. The files, now neatly arranged, sat on the left side of the desk. Having enough space to move, Mr. Claw took a deep swig from a clear bottle showing reddish liquid. For a moment there, I thought that he was going to turn into some sort of _hideous monster _after taking a deep swig from the bottle. _Some-thing-_didn't feel right about his presence and whatever it was, it was making me start to _wonder if_ what he was _drinking wasn't_ wine at all.

"In fact-" He continued. "-I just have a-few questions to ask you…"

"Questions about school? Well if you haven't noticed_-sir-"_ I forced out the last word. At this Mr. Claw just smiled. I shuddered. His smile is anything but nice."-I'm not _exactly _the most-um-"

"Attentive? Well aware? Or how about stupid?" Mr. Claw offered. His gaze suddenly fell on me. I shrugged it off, ignoring his sarcastic remarks. But as he said those words, I should have sworn that his eyes turned dark for a moment before getting back to normal.

"Well, as I said before, I wasn't exactly the _most_-_attentive_ student in this school so asking me-"

"Let me get something straight young meal-er-man." My eyes widened at the choice of words.

_Just for a moment... I swore I thought that he said meal... Could he have meant me?! _I shook my head at those thoughts, but as I continued, queasiness was starting to a have a nice little home down my stomach.

"But Mr. Claw-"

"Did you have any parent/s that left you recently?"

"Well my _dad_ but I never knew him-"

"It said here that you are interested in Music and Arts, is that right?"

"Well, I _suppose_-"

"Have you at anytime had a cell phone?"

I stared at Mr. Claw in surprise. Why would a teacher-cut that- _why would any teacher _ask that question? So many questions were being fired off in the speed of light and as I answered them I _swore _that his _smile _became _impossibly _wide _showing-was that blood_?!

My head spun. I must be hallucinating. I knew that I shouldn't have tried to play Black Ops during a school night.

"N-no But I did use my friend's cell phone once." Mr. Claw just smiled.

"But-but what has this to do with anything?" I asked. Annoyed at the questions and suddenly feeling queasy of his _abnormally_ _sharp_ canines.

"Well you see Mr. Garcias-"Slowly Mr. Claw stood up, removing his brown jacket and grinned, showing _those much bloodied_ mouth. "-it has to do with _everything."_

"What do you mean with-_what the HELL_?!" I screamed. (I know, _very brave_ of me)

Instinctively I took a step back until my back hit the door. I tried to open it but to my _surprise_ and _horror_ I found that it was _locked. _I turned around to see Mr. Claw hunched over. His eyes became dilated, he sniffed the air (he actually freaking _sniffed it!?_) and his mouth widened showing what I now know as _actual canines! _His hands-now _claws-_ raked the air.

Then he howled.

It was the most disturbing sound I ever heard. It was like a call of a pack of hunting wolves. The call of success. The call of the hunt. The call of

Death.

My mouth was dry. Mr. _Claw-_or what I assume _was _him-looked at me, his eyes now black. I looked around and in horror, I found that those _car lights _weren't car lights at all! They were the severed chunks of-of-people! I should have sworn that those weren't a bunch of people's heads a while back.

I looked in horror and surprise.

Then I pointed a shaky figure at the Werewolf-like monster. "Y-you're the one b-behind those _murders?!"_

He grinned, showing of those blood-stained canines, "Mortals are delicious, but I'd prefer the taste of demigod flesh!"

He took a step forward me, eyes glinting in hunger. But as he stepped closer, I noticed that his eyes changed, instead of hunger, they were blazing in anger.

"Up until a group of Demigods weakened me, but no matter-"His claws glinted in the light of his office."-I can still kill you."

_Mortals?! Monsters!? Demigods?! What in George Washington's name is going on!?_

If my head was swimming before, it was certainly sinking now, the same with my confidence (if I have any left.)

My knees buckled and I probably looked scared and stupid, but it's hard to look all _tough-guy_ when -_I don't know_-_a big werewolf-monster would have no trouble taking down three adult elephants for snacks!?_

"Well Mr. Garcias." The Werewolf-like monster said. It tensed its legs and sneered.

"Prepare to DIE!"

Then he pounced.


	3. Bottles and Matches

**Disclaimer- "Kids, this is the story of How I Met Your-" Nope, not today Ted. ****Anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick does... Blah blah blah... Okay, now who wants EXPLOSIVES? **

**Chapter 3**

-R-

Things are never easy when you're in a fight.

Having a fight with your mother about what clothes you should wear to having a fight with yourself about which pizza slice has the most pepperoni is not easy.

But I never _imagined_ myself having a _physical fight _with another adult, especially the teacher-monster I had known a few minutes before. So, instead of going down guns-a-blazing and rock music in the background like in The Terminator Movies (yes, a pop culture reference. Deal with it) I did the first thing I could think of, I screamed.

As he pounced, I jumped on the side and quickly scrambled to try to find a place to hide when Mr. Claw (I've decided to call him that. After all, what would you call a monster you just met? Bob?) ended up running into the door, but not before twisting himself in the air for a few moments.

Something inside of me was actually _hoping_ that the force of the impact would _at least_ knock him out. But as the dust settled, all that was left, was a _slightly dazed_ and a _very angry _Wolf-man. Then in the worst possible moment, he sprung straight at me once more.

Adrenaline filled my body and once more I immediately leapt to the side, but a second too late as I felt its claws rake my stomach. I felt pain as a thin layer of tissues was ripped apart and a small dribble of blood came out. But I felt even worse as landed on the side, _pain flaring_ up slightly and making me winded. Then my something heavy and sharp landed on my leg and I shouted as the sharp foreign object poked on my body, I looked down to see that it was an odd bronze metal ball of spikes embedded on my thigh.

I gritted my teeth and pulled it out.

I screamed. "AH! MOTHER THAT HURTS!"

Yellow spots dancing before my eyes. I would've fainted unless there wasn't an angry Mr. Claw.

instinctively inspected my wounds and for unknown reasons (…again) I knew that it wouldn't be a _serious_ injury but it _will be _unless I get treated and unless Mr. Claw doesn't decide to pounce on me once more before it gets infected.

Instinctively, I inspected my wounds and for unknown reasons (…again) I knew that it wouldn't be a _serious_ injury but it _will be _unless I get treated before it gets infected.

**Note to Self**: _If I ever watch Twilight, I'll just go with Team Vampire Sparkles or something, because in no way will angry wolf dudes __**ever**__ get my votes again._

Meanwhile I noticed that Mr. Claw was slightly dazed, maybe because I also kicked him in the face (_oh_ the _pain_. I feel _so _sorry.) Or that he landed face first into the cabinet of-Oxford Books!

Quickly, with all my might, I kicked at one of the legs that was keeping it up and to my amazement (amazed at my luck and amazed that _I _didn't get buried as well.) the wolf man soon found himself buried under a pile of very dusty and very _heavy _piles of books.

As I stumbled to hide under his desk I noticed a bottle was lying on the floor. I picked up the bottle of amber colored liquid (Booze. Why would a monster drink _booze_ was a mystery to me as well.) as I inspected the bottle, I noticed that the corners were colored-_silver?_ I didn't have much time to dwell on it as I-(_**KIDS DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME**. Though you'll probably try anyways_)-quickly put a rag in the bottle and got a couple of matches from my pocket as I tried to hold the bottle with my shaky hands.(I know, I know, why would I bring matches to school anyways? I have no idea, but doing so probably saved my life.)

As I lit it on fire the first thought that came to my mind was:

_Cool I made a bomb! _Which was quickly followed by:

_HOLY MOTHER OF ALL AWESOMENESS I'M HOLDING A FREAKING BOMB!?_

Alarm bells rang through my head, but I didn't have enough time to think about it cause I'm pretty sure, Mr. Claw wouldn't be _kind_ enough to stay pinned down by _three-hundred_ _heavy Oxford_ _Dictionaries_ on the ground any time soon.

As I prepared myself into a crouch, I was trying to calm myself down when I noticed the ring I was wearing, (yeah, no idea where that came from, but who am I to complain?) was glowing gold very faintly. As I looked closer, I noticed a small engraving written on the ring. _**Sun Bow**. _It took me a while to notice the inscription cause it was engraved with the color gold as well. (**Note to self:** Gold on Gold, **is** _shiny._ But **not** _readable.)_ It took me a moment to even _realize_ that the words **_Sun Bow_** wasn't even _in English. _Instead it was in _Greek._

As I was about to touch it, (you know, not literal, cause-duh-it's a _Ring.)_ the desk that I was hiding under, was soon sent flying into the air, breaking apart into millions of pieces as it hit the ground. I winced.

That wouldn't feel good if he grabbed hold of me. But to my horror and expectation, Mr. Claw howled in happiness, success glinting in his eyes as his prey (namely me) was trapped. But he didn't realize that howling-especially in front of a kid who wants to make your innards explode-was goanna end up being a _very, very, very bad idea._

So what did I do the first time I made a bomb? I stuffed it inside Mr. Claw's mouth.

His expression was pure surprise as he desperately tried to remove the object from his throat. I stepped back and watched in sick fascination as he struggled to get the foreign object out of his throat. After a few minutes of struggling, he went limp and soon enough he _exploded_ into _yellow dust?_

I waited for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not the _exploding-__dust-ball-thingy_ was a trick to get me off my guard. Five minutes soon passed as I looked around at the spot he burst-ed. Soon enough I got up and listened, a wooden table leg in my hands.

No howling.

No smiling.

No death-wolf.

No monsters trying to kill me.

And No Mr. Claw.

I leaned against an old Grandfather Clock, which _surprising, su_rvived the wreckage. But as I did so I noticed that his claws made much more damage to the side of my stomach than I realized. As adrenaline decided to leave my body, I found myself slumping on the back of the Grandfather Clock, too tired to move actually _too tired to do anything_ than sleep.

As darkness approached me, the last thing I saw was the surprise face of Carl.


	4. Goats and Dreams

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick does... Blah blah blah... **

**Chapter 4**

-R-

I woke up in an infirmary.

Now that doesn't seem strange to you. But imagine an infirmary with a bunch of _teenagers_ running the place, all _wearing_ the _same orange T-shirt. Heck,_ even _some_ of the _patients_ were wearing the same orange T-Shirts, though a few were hidden by jackets and even a few were singed, soiled or ripped apart by what looks suspiciously like claw marks.  
>I raised my head up slightly to get a better view when I heard a familiar someone call my name.<p>

"Thank the Gods you're alright Ryan."

I raised my head up to see… well… Carl. Just plain normal Carl. He was also wearing the same orange T-shirt that said…

_ Camp-Camp Half-what?_

"Camp Half-Blood." Carl answered. He stared right at me, eyes unblinking, I had the strangest feeling that he had this conversation before. As if, I was _just another number_ in a_ long line of numbers_. I looked at him closely, two slightly brown stumps on his head, like in those cartoons when the characters got a bump on the head for comic relief. He looked much different without his hat on...

_And I swore that those were- Nah it couldn't be-Those couldn't be horns…_

I groaned as I tried to sit up but I soon laid down as my side was flaring slightly to remind me of the _recent-happenings._

"Sorry. _Forgot_ that we finally got the new shipments for nectar. Been running low on supplies-"

He looked away as he said it, busy grabbing a small clear mug of-apple cider? But he soon found out that he couldn't reach it. So he got up. Meanwhile I just laid down and thought.

_Nectar? Camp Half-Bloods? Monsters?_

As I thought harder, the familiar throbbing of my head due to the sudden info was hitting my brain with a hammer. I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion and exasperation.

"I got to be dreaming cause-What the HELL CARL?!"I looked at my friend. Or what I assumed it was.

Waking up from a fight that possibly killed my History Teacher definitely topped my previous records in my "Top Ten Weirdest Things To Wake Up From." So when I found out that my best and only friend from sixth grade was half-goat, it suddenly found its way to the top in my "Top Ten What The HELL?! Moments In My Pathetic Life." I groaned as my head landed on the soft pillows.

I pointed a shaky finger at Carl, "Car-Carl you're a-a GOAT?!"

He looked annoyed and swatted my finger away from his face.

"BLAAAAH… It's okay." Carl bleated (BLEATED?!), his hand running through his curly hair, ending to a stop on his horns. "I mean a lot of people are shocked the first time but you'll be fine right?"

"I won't be anymore." I muttered, massaging my arms to make sure they were still working.

"Besides-"His arms crossed in a defensive stance. "-I'm a Satyr. A _Satyr._ Not a goat."

"A waiter?"

"No a _Satyr."He_ bleated annoyed. Nose twitching. _"Half man_ from the waist up, _half goat_ from the waist down."

He huffed. He looked miffed and quite offended. His cheeks slightly tinted red in embarrassment and annoyance, "Besides, my cousin's brother, _Coach Hedge,_ would have kicked you in the shins right now."

"Opps. Sorry dude, my bad."

"Well just-just drink this." He was holding the mug of amber coloured liquid just a few inches from my face.

Naturally I would have rejected it considering that I just probably gone through a traumatic experience with monsters and such, but right now, I really don't care.

As I took a swig of the amber coloured liquid, the first thing that hit me was the taste. I sighed in content, the wound on my side seemingly fading away.

_It tastes so much like the cookie's and cream smoothie that my mom would- MOM?!_

My eyes snapped open in alarm.

"Mom-"I choked out. (Choked because I drank too fast.) My eyes met Carl's unwavering stare. "Don't tell me-"

He blinked as if he suddenly realized that I was there.

"Oh don't worry about it Ryan. Chiron explained it to your mother and she is currently staying at home." I nodded before the words actually hit me.

"Wait-Chiron. Like _The Chiron?"_ I asked, trying to sit up to get a better position. "The trainer of the Greek heroes? Like the ones like in the myth?" As soon as I said _myth,_ a big clap of thunder boomed on a cloudless day. I looked up confused before looking at Carl once more.

Carl looked up as well and bleated nervously. _"Careful_ Ryan. The word _myths_ would sometimes set _them_ off."

I blinked, scratching my head. "Set who off?"

He laughed nervously. His nose twitching, "You _seriously_ haven't _figured_ it out yet?" He looked up once more as if he was saying something bad.

I shook my head, but at the same time I was worried, so I decided to change the topic.

"So _The Chiron_ is still alive?"

Carl looked at me for a second and looked up at the sky as if to make sure something bad wouldn't happen. After making sure, Carl let out a happy sigh, happy that I was talking about something other than his _goatiness_ and whether or not Satyrs can do a head spin with horns on their heads and other important matters.

"Yup. Don't worry. When you're not feeling sleepy anymore we can leave and get you in a cabin."

He took a deep breath. "Hopefully." He added as an afterthought.

But I ignored the last part and focused on the word sleepy. As soon as he said _sleepy_ my eyelids suddenly felt heavy. I rubbed my eyes in an effort to stay awake. Carl noticed and proceeded to take the mug off my hands.

"I guess you should go to sleep." Carl muttered. I nodded. My head was starting to droop as my brain decided that _now_ was a great time to _sleep_ after something this _weird_ happening. As he left, I started playing with my fingers but soon I got bored. After a few more of humming random tunes and having a mental tic-tack-toe war in my head, soon enough, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Now, when you find out that your friend is half-goat.<p>

Don't.

Just ignore it. Believe in whatever thing they tell you about why half of their body is _goat_ or why they have a _severe disorder_ in their _legs_ and _hope_ that you were just having a _really, really weird dream._ I don't know the particular reason _why_ but the moment my head went to _sleepy land,_ my _dreams_ quickly became _nightmares._

Under _extremely normal_ circumstances, my dreams would just be about…well…about-as I said before-_nothing._ But not today. Instead I found myself in a beautiful camp like before, with rows of Cabins flanking me on either side. Each cabin glowed with power, but this time something was wrong. That's when I realized that they were all glowing _dangerously_ bright, as if the _Cabins_ were having a war. It became _so bright _that it made me avert my eyes.

As I looked down, I saw that the normal green grass from before was dry and dead. The ground was covered with golden dust and just like from before, there were no people. I scanned the area until my eyes landed on a beautiful golden bow.

Its body was golden, shinning dimly against the cabin lights, engraved on it were the names of various plagues and healing incantations, all in Ancient Greek. The string itself was also golden, though it was lighter, as if it was a string from a Lyre. I was amazed and scared at the weapon. But as I looked closer, it looked strained, as if it was closed to being broken in half.

Something inside of me yelled at me to _fix_ _it! _So as I tried to retrieve it, I noticed that it was slightly submerged in the golden sand. As I took a step forward to retrieve it once more, a hot wind blew through the area. Revealing-

_Bones._

Skeletons of people, mostly people wearing orange shirts littered the floor. Some were wearing armor, broken chest plates that still had some arrows embedded onto them clung onto the skeleton's chest plates and bodies as if taunting the dead people. Some were the shapes of younger people, others older but most were teenagers.

Teenage girls and boys, battle axes, swords and bows, broken, bent and shattered all laid on the ground like an elephant graveyard. Bottles of clear amber liquid were strewn on the ground as well as a few squares of candy lay next to a couple of armored skeletons. Horrified, I fell on my butt and scrambled backwards when I felt something bump onto my back. Slowly I turned around to see a mummy.

It was female that for sure but it looked _so old, so frail_ and _so dead_ that I can't help but _wonder_ how _long_ she has been behind me. The mummy was wearing a faded rainbow dyed shirt, arms clung to her sides and head tilted slightly as if posing for a class picture. Her skin looked so dry and leathery, I wondered that if I just touched her, shoe would disintegrate into dust.I took a step back as a cold feeling washed over me. Eyes glowed and then golden smoke seemed to seep into the mummy before it was destroyed.

Suddenly a sarcophagus rose from the place where the mummy was destroyed. It was humming with power and fear. Despite the heat and light coming from the cabins, darkness surrounded me with cold that I was sure that I would have died from fear when a voice spoke through. Its voice old and ancient, powerful and mysterious, it scared me so much that I knew that the speaker would be powerful, very powerful.

"This is your future young Demigod. Join me if you want to be saved." The sarcophagus was in front of me now, as if urging me to touch it but right now, seeing that display, I didn't want to touch it.

Then another gust of wind, this time cold, blew away the skeletons and instead was replaced with monsters. Women with snake trunks for legs, giants with one eye and massive dogs like from my previous dreams, except they were bigger, as well as a few more replaced the skeletons. As they stared at the glowing sarcophagus, they raised their weapons, bared the teeth and looked around. Then with one deep breath, they all roared in triumph.

I was scared so much that I was sure that I was goanna die, dream or not, this was something I didn't want at all. I turned to the direction of the cabins.

The cabins glowed dangerously now. Sparks flew, the waves crashed against the sand and the ground shuddered, vines lashed out violently and peacocks crowed.

I didn't know what to do as I watched the monsters destroy the cabins one by one. One giant one eyed man was lumbering towards the golden cabin, the one where I was about to get cornered by a _Hellhound._ It raised its club and then-

_BAM!_


	5. Horses and Stuff

**Disclaimer-I don't own Percy Jackson (cause that'll be weird.) I am only an average teenage guy. _Not_ a snarky (Yes it's a language folks!), _sarcastic-talking_ adult like Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 5**

-R-

_I didn't know what to do as I watched the monsters destroy the cabins one by one. One giant one eyed man was lumbering towards the golden cabin, the one where I was about to get cornered by a Hellhound. It raised its club and then-_

_BAM!_

* * *

><p>I woke up drenched in sweat.<p>

I was panting like crazy and the covers were soaked in my sweat. My clothes looked very rumpled and my hair felt messy as if I was tossing and turning. A teenage boy looked at me carefully before continuing in cleaning the now empty beds surrounding me. I looked around wide-eyed. I was too scared to go to sleep, that I knew. I pulled myself up to get a glass of water that was left on the side of the bed when I found that my side doesn't hurt anymore.

_At least one problem is fixed._ I thought bitterly as I reflexively stretched my arms and legs. I lifted my shirt to see that the scratch was gone. All that was left were a few white lines that were quickly fading away. The bones and muscles in my body also felt fixed as my back and my thigh doesn't hurt anymore.

I looked outside to see that it was night time. I ran my hand thru my hair, tired and scared at the dream I just got. But even though, I couldn't shake the feeling that I could have actually _died_ in that dream. I shook my head repeatedly, my head on my hands.

_ My gosh…It wasn't real…. It wasn't real…. But it felt so real…._

I looked outside once more. I was tempted to get up and find Carl despite being _scared_ to _death_ when a man on a wheelchair rolled into the infirmary. The man was in a motorized wheelchair, his legs covered in a blanket. He was wearing a kind smile on his face, though you could actually see the effect of pain and age throughout the years.

He rolled at the foot of the bed, and smiled kindly.

"Hello there Ryan, I am Chrion."

I blinked, momentarily forgetting my nightmare. I looked at him in an expression that probably said:

_This guy? The guy who trained Achilles, Hercules, Perseus and the other Greek heroes? That guy on a wheelchair trained those guys?_

I was so surprised that I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"You're _The_ _Chiron?"_I looked at him up and down."Aren't you supposed to be a horse?"

I _know_ that's probably _rude_ on my part, but wouldn't you be doing something similar if the guy in front of you claims to be half-horse?

The man in front of me laughed good-naturedly,his eyes crinkling in slight joy.

"Yes Ryan, I am _The Chiron_ if you is true, though I am sure that I am not a horse, at least, all of me." He replied, eyes twinkling, making me turn red.

"Ohh… Right."

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

I blinked. "Yes, I am feeling better now actually."

I even stretched and lightly tapped my side. He nodded in understanding, clearly relaxing. He tilted his head, a universal sign to continue.

"Sir-"

"Yes?"

"How did you live so long? I mean not to be _rude_ and _all_ but shouldn't _you_ _be_ _dead_?" I asked, my fingers drumming on my lap nervously, nervous that I may have offended the guy who trained _most _of the well known _heroes_ in _Greek Mythology._

He looked at me for a moment before laughing.

"Of course, but I was granted immortality so I could teach people like you." As he said it, pain filled his eyes, I don't know why, but I was always good at spotting out a liar, so when he looked away, I was silent. After a few more minutes of silence, Chiron placed his attention back to me.

"Did you have any strange dreams?"

My eyes became wide, but I forced myself to revert back to "_clueless_ _Ryan_." But as I did so, I noticed that something in his eyes flickered as if he noticed that was _lying_. I held my breath.

_Did he know?_

"No sir."

He frowned. "Are you sure? No strange messages? No strange voices? No dreams about your parents?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him just yet, it was just too scary and I still don't understand what is going on. As I averted his gaze, his face softened.

"I see. I will explain everything to you tomorrow. I am sure you are interested about the recent happenings."

Now that he mentioned it, I _was_ interested about what was happening, but with the _dream_ in my mind, I knew that another talk about _monsters_ and _Demigods_ would drive me insane. Especially how I almost got scared to death.

"Your friend Carl is at the camp fire. You could join him if you want." He offered.

I shook my head. Even though I _wanted_ answers, I _wanted_ to know what Carl was doing and I _wanted_ to know what the dream about, I knew that now wasn't the time.

"No thank you sir." He nodded his head and proceeded in rolling out of the infirmary. As he was about to leave, I couldn't help but _ask _just _one_ question about his appearance.

"Um. Sir Chiron?"

"Please, just call me _Chiron_."

"Okay _Chiron._" I took a deep breath, "If you are a-"

"Centaur"

"Yeah, a _centaur_, then why don't you appear like one?"

He tilted his head slightly on the side as if he found something amusing about my question. He started to chuckle and that's when I realized that _that_ question was a stupid one to ask.

"Well I think we both know the answer to that one."

I nodded. My face heating up slightly as I quickly turned red with embarrassment.

"Good night Chiron."

"See you tomorrow morning."

And with that I fell asleep in the infirmary. Too tired to move and feeling a lot better now that I felt that _someone else_-even if that _someone else_ is _half_-_horse-_is as normal as things can be. The best part about falling asleep after talking to Chiron was that there were no more monsters.

No glowing cabins.

No evil Sarcophaguses.

And No bad dreams.

Unfortunately, as I laid down to sleep ,I knew that it wasn't going to last.


End file.
